FullMetal Rebirth
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Modern AU* After the world came to an end and he lost everything, Edward Elric ended himself. But a powerful being gives him and his friends a second chance, and this time Ed is gonna make things right.


**Geo: Welcome to FullMetal Rebirth.**

 **Red: This is a modern AU so stuff like video games, Internet, YouTube. Those will exist.**

 **We own nothing.**

 _ **-FullMetal Rebirth-**_

* * *

19 year old Edward Elric stood upon a mountaintop, crying blood as he looked down upon the destroyed world. "It's all my fault." He said. "If I hadn't left, then maybe…" He lifted his hand and held up a blue helmet face-piece.

"Maybe you'd be here you and everyone else." He sobbed as he hugged all that remained of his brother.

Ed had run off after hearing a rumor about the Philosopher's Stone, realizing too late it was a set up. That was just two weeks ago and yet it all happened so fast. Winry, Mustang, Riza, Armstrong, Alphonse…all gone.

He sobbed as the wind blew past him, giving him an idea…but it wasn't a good one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large revolver. "Al, Winry, everybody…" He loaded the gun with a single bullet and put it to the side of his head. "I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled the trigger and everything went white with a loud bang.

 ***Void***

Ed slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Is this Hell?" He looked around from his place but everything was too blurry to see. "Where am I?"

"B-Brother?" He froze and turned and saw Alphonse, not as the living armor, but as a human being. He was deathly thin, his blonde hair and skin were extremely pale, and his eyes were full of life. The clothes he wore were larger versions of the ones he had when he lost his body.

"Al?...ALPHONSE!" Ed bolted up and instantly wrapped his younger brother in a hug. "ALPHONSE!" He cried as he hugged him tightly. "ED!" He heard a familiar voice yell. Edward let go and turned around only to get a face full of fist.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WINRY!?"'He shouted, but not angrily as he stood up clutching his nose which was bleeding for some reason

"What the Hell...WHAT THE HELL!" She exclaimed. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY!?" She yelled making him flinch and tear up. "Winry I'm sorry."He cried after she stopped yelling.'She ran up and hugged him tightly. "I never wanted you all to die." He cried.

"You stupid bastard." She said in a scratchy tone. "Brother...how did you get here exactly?" Alphonse asked, making Ed freeze. "I uhhh…killed myself."

"WHAT!?" They yelled in shock. "I couldn't take the guilt..." He said looking down, letting his tears fall. Winry started feeling bad as Al joined in on the hug.

"Man, how pathetic." Echoing voice spoke. "Truth." He growled as he turned to the white silhouetted being with its ever present shit eating grin. "What the fuck do you want?" He snarled.

"The big boss wants you three."

"The big boss?"

"That would be me." They turned and saw a tall man with strange eyes, pale skin, and long nebula-like hair wearing a black shirt and pants. "Get out of here you short little shit." He said. _'Uh-oh.'_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT?!" Ed exclaimed in rage. "I was talking about Truth."

"Oh...I knew that." He said stubbornly. "Oi!"

"Just get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah ok ok…Damn prick." He muttered before popping away.

"So who are you?" Winry asked hesitantly when suddenly she fell into a large chair. "I am Destiny."

"Destiny?"

"I'm what you mortals refer to as a God of sorts."

"But I always thought Truth was God." Alphonse said, making him laugh. "Really!? That stubborn brat!?" Destiny laughed loudly with Ed. "But there is a reason I called you all here." He said after coughing. "And that is?"

"Your world has been destroyed." They all flinched, Ed more than the other two. "Someone has altered the course of time. And I don't know how."

"Wait say what!?" Destiny closed his eyes and started to explain. "Someone powerfully evil in the mortal realm managed to make an alchemic time portal."

"Who?"

"I don't know, they have erased any evidence of their existence so they couldn't be found."

"Then why're we here?" Alphonse asked. "To fix it all."

"But how can we?" Destiny opened his eyes. "By undoing what was tainted, save the world."

"So..."

"I'm gonna send you back in time!" He exclaimed , snapping at them and making them jump up. "God you humans are dense!" He said while shaking his head. "Anyway." He smiled. "That's why I need you 3. I can't enter the mortal realm." He responded before snapping his fingers, making Ed's mechanical limbs glow. "Whoa." Ed said as his arm and leg looked like his real ones, except metallic. "Awesome!" He chuckled before flicking his wrist, making a long blade stretch out from his palm.

"OK, that's even awesomer!" Winry drooled.

"Winry you're drooling on me again." Ed spoke creeped out by her love of machines. _'Imagine if Iron-Man was real.'_ Destiny thought chuckling. "So what's the catch?"

"Just make sure you don't die or you go back with Truth." He spoke, making all three pale.

"Soooo…uhhh…how does this work exactly?" They all said. "Like this." He snapped his fingers and they screamed painfully, disappearing instantly. "Winry will be home, so that means Ed & Al are in…"

 ***Elric Brothers***

Ed groaned as he felt hot sand on his back. "Ugggh my head!"

"What happened brother?" He heard Alphonse say, but his voice was metallic. "I'm not sure." He said before he saw his brother as the suit of armor. "ALPHONSE!" He shouted before running up to the suit and hugging it. "ED!"

Al's body started to glow as the armor became more polished and with a large sword and shield on his back. "Whoa." Ed said.

"What?"

"Your armor is newer looking, that's what." He spoke as he marveled, pulling back his sleeve and letting his arm show Al. "Come let's go." He said. "Where are we?"

"Wait, I remember this place Ed!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Remember Rose?"

"...Oh yeah." Ed frowned. "Oh yeah!"

The last time he and Rose met they didn't exactly part on good terms, but now he could fix that. And there was also something else he wanted to fix. _'Nina, Alexander, Maes, Riza, Roy.'_

"I'll save you this time…I promise." He smiled. "We both will brother."


End file.
